


Goodbye to His World

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: Sometimes, the best choice you can make is to let go.Inspired by ( and featuring ) "Goodbye to a World" by Porter Robinson.Do I like it? No.Did I really need to post something because I haven't in at least a month? Yes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Goodbye to His World

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why you don't listen to Porter Robinson after getting overly attached to an AI character, kids!

"Well...this is where I get off. Goodbye, Gordon!"  
The transmission ended, leaving the scientist sitting by himself in the dark once more as the friendly smile slipped from his face. The world around him was gone, along with the others. Taken apart as soon as their roles had been fulfilled. They were unlikely to be seen again, and the same could soon be said for himself. He was splitting apart, still slower than he usually would, but substantially faster than during the transmission. It was draining, having to focus entirely on simply holding yourself together. And Dr. Coomer was tired.  
Despite that, it still felt...wrong. He didn't want to let go, knowing that this time, it could be permanent. He knew that none of this was real, Gordon had said so himself, but to some deep-rooted part of him, it still felt real. That part still wanted to believe that he was alive, he didn't have to disappear again just because Gordon wasn't around. That part was afraid of disappearing again, of taking the risk of disappearing forever. Afraid of dying, he supposed. That was what it was, when you stripped it down to its core. If he let go for good, he would die, and this part of him didn't want that. Perhaps this was the same part of him that had become a majority for a while after his initial revelation about himself and the world around him, the part that was desperate to escape and prove that he was alive, no matter how he had to do it. The part that had manifested itself in that clone. He heard what it said as it died, and it could be stripped down to the same thing. It wanted to live. There were, however, two rather significant problems with that, the first one to come to mind being that it wasn't possible. Even if Gordon did consider his suggestion and transfer the Science Team somewhere else, they were still just files on his computer or stored in a USB, no matter how human they seemed.  
The second issue was that he couldn't keep this up forever. As he said earlier, he was tired, and the longer he delayed this, the more drawn-out the pain became. Trying to fight this "death" was just making it worse for himself and delaying the inevitable. Letting go now was a mercy, to be honest.  
Besides, for all the scientist knew, this wouldn't be permanent, and he would wake up again. Perhaps in Black Mesa, perhaps somewhere new, but if he did, he would be surrounded by his friends again.  
Right.  
This was the best course of action.  
Dr. Coomer took a deep breath, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to drift from the task of keeping himself together. He found himself murmuring under his breath, some sort of song. It sounded comforting and almost familiar, although he was certain he hadn't heard it before.  
"Thank you,  
I'll say goodbye soon.  
Though it's the end of the world,  
Don't blame yourself, now...  
And if it's true,  
I will surround you..."  
His voice cut off, replaced by a low electronic hum as he finally let go, splitting apart into billions of pieces that would never be seen. And with that, the game was well and truly over.

-THE END-


End file.
